Secret
by Mrs.Cullen-Wayland
Summary: My first story. Edward and Bella meet a book store and somethings clicks. rated T cause you never know. All Vamps cause its fun
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I pulled up to the old bookstore just on the outskirts of Seattle. This was the bookstore that I had managed to keep a secret from my family, when you've been living with the same six people for the last eighty years or so you find yourself wanting to hold on to whatever morsel of individuality you have.

The little bell rang as I opened the stores door and went inside. I walked by the counter and wandered aimlessly through the store, picking up different books as I went by. After awhile I sat down and began to browse through what I had picked up.

I was in my own little world reading through my finds, when I sensed something. My head snapped up, in this store was another vampire. I looked around until I saw her, the most beautiful creature ever to grace the earth with her presence. She lifted up a copy of the book, Of Mice of Men and peered at the back before sighing and putting it down, she turned and her long brown hair moved along with the ends sweeping across her back as she walked, swinging her hips, almost unintentionally as she walked.

She glanced in my direction, and I saw her eyes, a magical topaz colour that looked like melted butterscotch. I had never met another vampire besides my immediate family and cousins who had that colour eye. She must be an animal drinker. This only made her more appealing to me. A phone rang pulling me out of my daze; she pulled a small pink phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking" she answered into the phone. Her voice was magical like wind chimes and her name Isabella; it suited this heavenly creature in front of me.

She nodded her head before saying goodbye to the person who she was talking to. She placed her phone in her pocket and took a book off the shelf before going and sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the store.

Feeling ever so slightly rejected looked back down towards my book. A short while later I stood up and walked to the counter to pay for my book. I reached for my wallet but couldn't find it.

"Can you just hold on one second I think my wallet fell out of my pocket I'll be back in a second" I said to the clerk, before walking back to the chair. When I got there, the long curtain of brown hair was in front of me.

"Edward Cullen" she said looking at my driver's license. "Nice, though I'm guessing that Cullen isn't your real surname" she mused handing me my wallet back.

"Bella Swan" she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "If you excuse me I have to pay for my book" I said releasing her hand. She smiled, before sitting down on the chair. I walked back up to the cashier and paid for my book. I turned and glanced back at the chair before I left. Bella was leaning over her book her hair surrounding her face giving her a curtain of privacy, she looked like an angel.

As I got into my car, I pulled my wallet out of my pocket slipping my change into it, when I saw a slip of paper in front of my driver's license.

_Bella Swan  
555-010101  
__**(A.N random phone number)**_

I would most definitely be calling her, I thought as I programmed her number into my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

That night I stared at my phone for hours, my family were out hunting so I decided this was the best time to do this.

I reached forward for the phone and scrolled down to her name, I was about to hit call when I was interrupted by a text message.

_What are you about to do?-Alice_

I sighed she couldn't just let me do this.

_Nothing now get back to your hunting- Edward._

I clicked send before returning to my contacts and pressing call on Bella's name. It rang for a second before she answered it.

"Bella Swan speaking." She answered sounding distracted.

"Bella, its Edward, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." I said feeling like an idiot.

"Oh hey hold on one second." She said before yelling "Get upstairs now or you'll be eating human food for a week"

"I can call back." I offered obviously interrupting on something.

"No, no, she's just acting up, we only moved here, I hate when she's like this." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry who?"

"My daughter for all intensive purposes, she was sixteen when she was changed so she's stuck in the whole the world is a giant depressing hole of crap, cheery right?" she asked with what sounded like a smile in her voice.

I laughed "Sounds like a right laugh." I commented "So I was wondering if you were free next week? I know we can't exactly go out and eat, but I really want to get to know you Bella." I said hoping I didn't sound like a pansy.

"That sounds great Edward." she said I could still find the smile in her voice so I was good.

"Cool. How about next Friday, I'll pick you up, when it suits you." I said leaving it in her court.

"How about sixish?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect." I said smiling hugely.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella, I'll call you for directions on Friday." I said before hanging up, I then began dancing around my room. I got a date, I got a date. With Bella Swan whooo!

After ninety years, I had finally found someone worth taking the time to get to know, I was excited but at the same time I was bloody petrified.

* * *

"So where are you going exactly?" asked Alice who was lying on my bed, as I tried to pick out a shirt.

"Out." I answered not giving her anything, fortunately for me Alice hadn't seen anything about Bella yet; I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"Where?" she wouldn't relent.

"A place."

"With who?"

"Alice stop okay, I'm just going out with some friends I met a couple of years ago, now please leave I have to get dressed." I snapped she didn't budge, I heard Esme coming up the stairs so I did the only thing I could think of.

"You have friends?"

"Esme Alice won't get out of my room and I'm trying to get ready!" I yelled, Childish right.

"Alice get out of his room." yelled Esme, Alice pouted but stood up and left the room, thank god.

* * *

After five thirty I walked out of the house and got into the car, I pulled out of the garage and drove down and long drive way, after calling Bella earlier I found that we only live forty five minutes away from each other. I followed the road until I came up to a turn off like the one Bella described earlier. Her house was a small cottage, which was nestled underneath the branches of the tree it looked like it was directly out of a fairy tale.

I jumped out of my car and walked up to her front door, I knocked and waited for Bella to answer, it wasn't Bella though it was a brown haired boy who looked around the age of fifteen, he had golden eyes and a confused expression.

"Um hi is Bella Swan here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Oh hold on one sec." He said before throwing his head back "Mom, he's here." he yelled up the stairs.

"Where's Cat?" I heard Bella's magical voice call down the stairs.

"I don't know." he said "Do I invite this guy in?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute or two." she answered, the boy stepped back ushering me to go inside. I walked in and then followed the boy's direction into the living room.

"So your Edward right?" he asked sitting down and offering me a seat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said sitting down on the couch opposite.

"Brian." he said picking up a book and looking at the back.

"So it's just the three of you?" I asked.

"Oh I knew she was on the phone when she and Caitlin were fighting earlier" he mused "Yeah me, mom and Caitlin, you'll get to meet that ray of sunshine later, good luck with that."

"Thanks I suppose, so how old are you?" I asked curious about Bella and her family.

"Fifteen when I got bitten, I had leukaemia when Bella found me, my parents abandoned me and she was lonely travelling by herself. That was twenty years ago." he said nodding his head as if he was checking the facts against his memory, which I was sure like any vampire was flawless.

"And what about your sister, Bella mentioned she was sixteen too." I said a picture on the fire place catching my eye; it was Bella and Brian with a younger brunette girl and a tall man with blonde hair.

"Yeah Caitlin she's a bit of work, I think she's gone travelling in Europe, yeah she left last Wednesday after her and Mom had that little disagreement." he said before looking the same direction I was "Ah don't worry about that, that's Uncle Stephen, he's actually Mom's biological brother, both got changed at the same time,"

"Oh right." I said pretending like I hadn't been insanely jealous of that guy a minute ago.

"I have a feeling you're going to be good for her." he said before the sound of Bella coming down the stairs took my attention, once she had descended she came into the living room.

God she was beautiful, her long brown hair was cascading down her back, and she was wearing a casual midnight blue dress, I really like that colour on her, it made the paleness of her skin practically glow with a vibrancy that I had never seen in someone of my kind.

"Hi." she said shyly "I hope he hasn't scared you off." she joked.

"Like I would do that." said Brian hoping up off the couch "Well I'm off you crazy kids have fun now."

"Tell Mindy I said hi" Bella called over her shoulder. I raised my eyebrow "His mate." Bella said catching my expression.

"Does she not live with you? I only ask because all the mated vampires I know live together." I said as we walked out to my car.

"The thing is Mindy can't leave her coven, according to its rules until her mate proposes. Brian keeps losing his nerve as he doesn't know that's the reason why she won't move in with us. I didn't know until Caitlin told Me." she said as she slipped gracefully into the car.

"You're really close to the two of them aren't you?" I asked as we drove away from the house. They way Bella talked about her kids made her that much more likeable, if it were possible for me to like her more.

"Yeah there my babies, I know physically I'm more like their older sister but I love them."

"That's nice to feel like you belong, I've been living in a house with the exact same people for over fifty years and I still feel like an intruder on their lives." I said hesitantly.

"Really, I don't know how you haven't got a mate Edward, it seems shocking really." she said looking at me, she notice my glance and smiled.

"I've never really met anyone that held my attention, for over a second, until now." I added the last part quickly.

"So you've never ..." she began. I shook my head.

"Not even as a human, sure I never even kissed a girl, which makes me utterly lame if you think about it." I was rambling but I couldn't stop.

"I've never kissed a guy either so I wouldn't worry." she said smiling.

"How could you never been kissed?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know it just never happened." She said giving a weak smile. I nodded before pulling up and the board walk.

"I thought we could just we could just walk along and get to know each other." I said as I stopped.

"That sounds great." she said, I jumped out of the car and walked around to her side. We began to walk up and down the board walk just talking, she was just funny, beautiful and so compassionate. I found myself just staring at her the whole time. She didn't seem to mine; I didn't want to freak her out.

* * *

We talked for hours, when the sky became lighter, we decided to head home. We walked back to the car in a comfortable, listening to the sound of the waves behind us, I really wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know how to do it.

I know I really am the epitome of lame. I reached to open her door, I decide that this is time, or I would lose my nerve.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice even.

"Sure." she said smiling. I leaned my head to hers; she was at the most a foot shorter than me, so I cupped her face in my hands. I gently ghosted my lips over her, before firmly planting them on hers. Our lips moved together in perfect sync, it was spectacular.

I felt her tongue, gently brush across my bottom lip; I opened it and let her tongue gently tangle with my own. We broke apart a minute later; we both took un-necessary breaths before looking towards each other.

"Feel free to try that whenever you like." She laughed, I laughed too.

"Don't worry I definitely will." I said before opening the door for her.

The drive back to her house was pleasant we talked about music and other things; we had a lot in common. We held hands the whole way too.

When we pulled up to the house, I heard yelling coming from the inside, Bella smiled broadly.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked confused, she obviously heard the fighting too.

"She didn't go to Europe." she laughed clapping her hands.

"Who Caitlin?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"I better get in there before they break all my furniture." she laughed; I got out and opened the door for her again. Once she got out, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly. It turned to more as I found myself holding her up against the car. She smiled against my lips, before pulling apart.

"I had a great time." she smiled.

"Are you free soon?" I asked.

"How about you come over here tomorrow, I have a couple of friends coming over it should be fun." She said leaning against her door frame.

"That sounds great." I smiled before getting back in the car. As I drove home I was smiling like a complete idiot I had kissed a girl. But more than that the most beautiful girl on the planet.

* * *

So that's the chapter, let me know what you think

Most of this story will be written in EPOV, I just want to try it out. But if want to hear what Bella's thinking don't be afraid to ask.

p.s I'm putting a link to a dance similar to what Edward did when he got off the phone from Bella on my profile, it's the one Chandler does, it the once where they all go skiing

P.p.s cause there's a lot of characters that I'm making up in this story; I'm going to be putting up links to what they look like on my profile as they come into the story. (Brian's will be up after this chapter)

P.p.p.s also a picture of Bella's dress is going to be on the profile.

Am I forgetting something oh yeah, review please. It makes me write faster.

I wanna start to ask a question at the end of each chapter so this one's is:

_Best or worst first date ever?_

_**I can't wait to hear from you**_

_**Mrs. Cullen Wayland**_


End file.
